Breaking The Chains
by DoggyBoy007
Summary: Yusuke loses everything he holds dear and runs. What happens when he is kidnapped. Will someone come to his aid or will he die where he is. Rated M for language and themes.


Yusuke comes back to the living world to full fill his promise to Keiko, but is shot down. In an attempt to free his mind he runs to the Makai. Running from his friends he gets captured, will someone come to save him, or will he die.

**Time setting for this story will pick up from where the show left it.**

**Rated M for language and themes.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

A quiet wind sweeps over the grass causing waves to ripple threw it, here we find Yusuke Urameshi, his seemingly calm face only given away by the turmoil in his eyes. Holding up his hands he counted slowly bring a finger up for each year.

"One, I die. Two, I fought along side my friends. Three, The dark tournament. Four, I died again but came back as a demon. Five, six, seven, I stay in the Makai and fight. 8, I lose everything." He lets his hands drop letting out a shallow breath and runs a hand threw his hair. As he thought back is was all a blur of rash decisions and childish behavior. But things always seemed to work out of him. He got back and lived with Keiko for almost a full year, she had said yes to marry him and in a week was his date to be married. So why for all the conflict in his mind? If we go back a day we can get the full story.

**Flashback**

"How can you act so calm about this Yusuke!?" Keiko screamed out in the small room. I winced from the loudness of her voice as it echoed threw the room and into my ears, with out really thinking about it I bring my hands up to my ears to dull the noise.

"Would yah calm down! It's not my fault yah know!" I say steadily to her as I lean back into my chair pushing the pull of guilt I feel somewhere deep into my stomach. I feel a frown pull at the corners of my mouth, great now she is making me feel guilty for something I don't even have control over.

"Oh yes it is! Sure you kept your promise to come back, hell you even kept your promise to ask me to marry you, and I kept my word as I waited for you. But you come back like this!?" her anger seems to be sky rocketing from no where, but really she has no reason to be mad over something so small like this. And of course threw the hole argument I can now feel myself start to grow angry as well.

"Look Keiko. First off, you didn't keep your promise to wait, if I was any later, you would have found someone else to be with, I would have been forgotten. Secondly, I am doing my best here and I have kept my word to you threw think and thin, I didn't have to come back you know." As I say this I cross my arms over my chest and take a deep breath in as I finish talking. I am doing my best not to lose my cool right now, but she is making it very difficult.

"No Yusuke, you are horribly wrong. If you think for a moment I would willingly want to live my life waiting for you then you would be mistaken. I kept my promise." She said with a huff as her face contorted into a small smirk as if she was right. God that was pissing me off, she was no where near right.

"Oh so the promise to wait 4 years, and throwing it out the window after 3 is keeping a promise?" I lean forward in my seat placing my hands on my knees and looking at her in the eyes. "It is really unlike you to grow so cold and jealous over something like this." I state saying it bluntly knowing I should probably have not added the last part but it was true and I am not afraid to say something. She needs to remember what she did and what I did.

"Oh says the big man here right! You still act like a 14 year old kid, you are 22 years old and still look like a 10 year old and act like it!" She screamed out loudly again making me wince for the millionth time today.

"Keiko I never pegged you as a jealous type, or someone who would be so easily stirred up by something so small, I kept my word and I am here for you." I say almost lazily as I stick a finger in my ear and push it inside trying to stop the ringing from smashing around my head.

"Oh I'm jealous now am I! I look my age Yusuke, and a lot of people want to date me, and I happen to be with someone in 10 years from know will look the same. You wont think I'm pretty then!" her voice still reaching new levels of yelling as anger dripped from her voice. Now I have been calm I really have but I am at my breaking point. Standing quickly from my chair with such force it toppled the chair over and fell to the ground and I yelled back at her.

"Oh will you stop it! Stop making this all about you! You think you have a right to be mad? You think you have a right to place all of this on me? Think again Keiko this is all in your own mind, this is you blowing something up and acting like a child that cant have the toy in the window. Do you stop anymore and think of what passes threw your mouth?" My voice stays low but anger was soaked in it and I couldn't help it anymore.

"Oh poor Yusuke! Some thing is now not right in your perfect world! But I am not going to be with you! You will never age, and I will! You will never mature, and you aren't, your still a little boy trying to chase after something to good for him!" She had clenched her fists while she was talking and breathing deeply. Taking a half step towards her I feel my anger spike.

"You say I am not mature! HA! Look at you! You are a fucking bitch! You are acting like a god damned 3 year old in a 20 year olds body! Guess who's not acting like a complete asshole here? I have matured and I kept my word. You on the other hand have not, stop trying to push this off on me, I am not the one making the relationship fall here, that is all on you little miss perfect." My breaking point. I came back for one reason alone, prompted by my father to show to her and myself, I am worth it. But here I am standing now, being told off. Over what? The fact that I will outlive her, and by centuries. But that point is mute. I came back for the one I love, and here she is shutting me out. She waited this long for me. But for what.

"Look Yusuke, I loved you, I waited for you but I will not allow myself the heart ache of knowing when I grow old you will still be young, and when I die you would not have even hit your teens in demon years." Her voice had lost all anger and her eyes now looking at the floor. All I can feel is shock. Pure shock which is what has me rooted to the spot.

"Keiko." The words leave my lips, not in a longing or anything, no that feeling left me when she started this fight. It was shock that made me speak her name, shock that shook me to the bone, my very being, that after all these years, after everything we have been threw. All the things she knew about me, she would be willing to accept me for them, the breaker is that I wouldn't look old when she did.

"Don't try to win me over Yusuke, I don't love you, and I am sure my new boyfriend would not like you hitting on me." With that she walked past me making sure to shove hard into my shoulder. Moments later the door slammed shut and I am left to work out the thoughts swirling threw my head.

"Ha, yeah right." I mumble out loud. I really could destroy all three worlds if I really wanted to. And more importantly I could kill whomever she decided to date, making sure she would never feel happy if I so pleased. And yet she just threw me a side like a dirty piece of trash and spewing rubbish. I start to laugh, as it is all my body could come up with to do.

**End Flashback**

As the clouds started to roll in high above from where Yusuke was laying the wind-changed direction sharply and the smell of rain slowly filled the air. As the young man stood up he walked up to the path to get to the busy street one thought repeating what he wanted over and over.

**Yusuke POV**

God I hate rain, it makes me thing. And I think to much as it is! Letting out another sigh today I rub the back of my head as I step up onto the side walk and make my way to my mothers house. Boy life was sure a funny thing. It worked out for the best when I wasn't aware of what was going on, but when I needed it to it all went down hill. Where the hell did my luck go.

"YUSUKEEEEEEEE!" My name being called out to me brought me back to the streets I was walking down and I stopped looking behind me wanting to figure out who the owner of the voice was. Seeing the long red hair and smiling face I cant help but smile as well. Kurama always had that effect on me I guess.

"Hello Kurama." I say to him giving a small bow of my head as he ran up and came to a halt next to me.

"Good afternoon, where are you heading off to?" his voice carried a tone of concern as it always does and I hold my breathing trying to think of what I wanted to tell him. Frowning I think the truth is the best.

"Kurama, I am going back to the Makai. Things here are all dead to me and I miss being surrounded by beings that didn't throw me down. And if they did I could just kick there ass." As I say this we start to walk again and seeing a small rock I kick it and watch it roll across the sidewalk.

"I heard about Keiko." His voice was low and the concern doubled from what it was before. But him knowing about this didn't really shock me.

"Let me guess, Hiei, who had found me to inform me of him going to stop coming to the living world stumbled across the conversation and went to tell you." I had felt his presence that day but blew it off not really wanting to think about having to talk to him. I look over at Kurama and smile only to show him I was fine.

"Yeah, I guess you were the detective for a reason. And I have news of my own." He paused as he looked down to his hands, "I am going to be living out the rest of my life here in the living world with my mother and family, I am not a demon anymore but simply a human with the memories of a demon. I wont live long as it is due to only being human and my mother deserves to have me." He looked up to me with a meek smile. I cant say this really surprised me either Kurama loved his mother dearly.

"Well I wish you the best on everything then." I paused for a moment not really sure of what to say to my old time friend. "Listen, if you ever need anything send Koenma word to get me and I will be here as fast as I can." I held my hand out to shake his hand one last time. But instead of taking my hand he pulls me into a hug.

"You have been a true friend to me Yusuke and I am grateful for everything you have ever done for me. I wish you the best." With that he turned and walked off. I watched until his back vanished from my view. Sadness now sinking slowly in I can feel myself wanting to let lose a few tears. Turning to walk in a different direction now I take off running.

**A day later**

Jumping onto Pu I wave at Genkai. As much as I hate to admit it, I am going to miss that old hag.

"Lets go home Pu. Our real home." I say quietly. With that Pu opens his large wings and gives a great flap picking us off of the ground as he fly's to the portal leading to the Makai. The elite squad had come after I called Koenma, I said I had got to the human world to get Pu and needed a way back, his father was mad, but more then happy to keep me out of the living world so he sent the squad.

**Months later**

Laying on Pu's back I watch the dark reds in the sky as they seem to swirl together. I have been wandering the whole Makai fighting people in hopes to get stronger. But nothing seems okay anymore, I lost why I am fighting and now I think I am just fighting to suppress my feelings. I don't have anyone to fight for anymore, and no reason to keep ay it. Kurama is now long gone, as is Keiko. Hiei has not come to me at all and I am sure he is caught up in his own things. After coming back though I made sure not to stay in one place longer then a day and keeping my energy levels low so no one would find me if they wanted to. So I can't really say no one was not trying to find me. I was making sure to it that no one could.

"Damnit all!" I yell into the sky as I jump off of Pu and land on the ground. Kicking at the dirt I watch as it swirls around me.

"Temper temper." A deep voice echoes behind me. Turning my anger at who ever was speaking to me I lunge.

"And who the hell are you to talk to me!" I yell as I land a hit square in the jaw of the person. Looking to see the voice came from I smile quickly before jumping back.

"And that was for?" His calm voice asks as his eyebrow rises slightly not fazed by my punch.

"Sorry Hiei." Was the only response I could force out before turning towards Pu.

"As you should be." His voice low but stern, I place my hand on Pu who then stands, I know Pu can read my thoughts, and I want to run. I don't want anybody by my side anymore. I push Pu slightly who stands and takes flight into the air, moving swiftly I run forward wanting more then anything to just be left alone, but as fate would have it, Hiei follows me. Running quicker, I know I am faster then Hiei is now. Hitting the forest I zig zag threw the trees climbing higher up with each jump landing on the branches with ease. I can still feel Hiei's energy following me, however I am leaving him behind. Looking up to the sky I see Pu gliding and smile, I wonder what it would be like to be so free and just go where the wind would take me.

**4 Hours later**

After hours of running I can finally feel Hiei stop. A sigh of relief escapes me as I skid to a halt, Pu landing near me. Reaching my arms above me I stretch as I crack my back.

"Thanks for keeping up Pu." I smile and rub his beak. His soft purr resonates around me letting me know he understands and is happy. I can feel myself getting tired and look around me. I am in the mountains and no energy signal is close. I let myself collapse to the ground as I close my eyes. Sleep quickly takes over.

**An hour later**

"Wake him up!" the voice foreign to me I quickly open my eyes, trying to sit up I find I can't. Looking around quickly I see 3 demons around me one is holding a chain following it I look down to see it connected to me. It has a hold of a energy circle around my waist. Looking closer I see that this energy circle is connected to other ones all along my body.

"Oh never mind, look like he is awake." The demons voice does nothing but let anger fill me as I send energy all threw my body. "Fraid that wont work boy. See them things on you will just eat up all the energy of yours and run you dry." The smile on his face makes me sick.

"Are we leaving boss?" a different demon spoke up as he tugs on the chain I can feel it tug on me as well. Letting out a small wince I close my mind to them and search for Pu. He is a couple of miles from here and from what I can sense he is scared.

"Pu listen to me, fly Hiei. He will take care of you until I return. Let him see your mind open up and let him know what has happened. Don't be scared Pu." I say to him threw my thoughts. After a couple of seconds I can feel his energy leave the area as he takes off to the skies.

"Master will be happy with this catch, he will now have a new toy." The demons voice broke me from my concentration and I look to them, they are walking now and it takes me a second to register that I am being dragged on the ground behind them. I start to fight against the restrains on me as the demon dragging me looks back.

"This one has some bite in em' I wonder how long it will take for that to be broken." At this all 3 of the demons start to laugh and I can feel my face heat up. When I get out of here I am going to kill them all, screw the nice guy thing, they are going to die.

I didn't have much time to mule over this though because a large club belonging to a demon came crashing down over my head sending me back to darkness.

**Hours later**

"You boys sure did a good job this time, you get to have dinner as well." A demon voice meets my ears. I wish I was able to move, I would kill everyone, take off this stupid bag over my head and burn the place to the ground, and eat all their food. Maybe a little out of order but still all of those things are what I want to do.

"Thank you boss." Three demon voices reply in unison. The sound of footsteps and a door closing let me know they have left, but I am pretty sure the 'boss' is still here. After a couple of minutes of silence I start to fight against the restraints again.

"Now we cant have you trying to escape can we? I wonder what a fix for that should be?" a voice close to me asks and it sends shivers down my spine. Before I get to stew on this to long the bag on my head is pulled off. Letting me see who the demon is. He is tall and looks almost human. Dark tan skin with green marks and horns on his head. He has long black hair and a smug smile. I can see why the other demons listen to him, from his power I think he is an S class demon. As he pulls off the gag over my mouth I let the words fly.

"Let me go now and I swear I might just kill everything I see, your house, your demons, yourself all burned to a crisp after I am done with you!" I ramble as I glare daggers at the demon but he only laughs.

"Such a mouth on you. I think I will enjoy you most." His smile spreads over his face as he bends over pulling out a small knife in the process.

"The fuck you think your doing!" I scream at him. But his smile grows as he cuts the shirt from me.

"Now this will only hurt a little bit, I am going to suppress your power. I don't need you starting fights around here." He says this as he jabs the knife into his finger.

"The hell you are!" I scream and tug at my restraints again trying to roll away from him. Before I am not even into my first roll as his clawed hand comes down on my neck tightly.

"Please do behave, I don't have time to let you play such meaningless games." As he spoke I can feel him drag his bloody finger over my midsection. I wrinkle my nose up with disgust. But a image from the dark tournament jumps to my mind. When Kurama fought the guy that used his blood as seals and magic and I inwardly groan at the thought. Great so there were more like him.

"Now behave." His words calm as he pressed on the bindings holding me back. Feeling the restrains fall I flex my body getting used to the stiffness. As soon as I could move I jump up and hit him with all my might.

"The hell I'll behave you prick!" I yell at him as I hit him again. But his laugh makes me stop. He shakes his head as he stands up straight.

"Let me educate you for a moment. What I used on you cannot be taken off by anyone but me, it will stay with you as long as I am alive and will it to be there, you are free once I say so or I die. Until then you are completely useless. All power trapped inside, you can feel it, oh yes, but you will never be able to draw on it. You are now my little pet. Isn't that wonderful!" he exclaimed the last part with such joy I cant help but twist my face up.

"Like hell I am." I state simple and turn to walk out the door.

"And where do you think you are going?" His voice calm, and I worry for a second why.

"I am going to get ice cream then watch a movie. Where the fuck do you think I am going?! I am leaving asshole!" I pull open the door to step out.

"Oh and what if I say this one magic word. One word and you will fall over in extreme pain. Or if I wished one word and you black out. Or even better, one word and you stop breathing." His voice was so calm I stop, he might not be making this up, I remember what this kind of thing did to Kurama. And I don't plan on dieing here. I turn around slowly to face him.

"Yeah and what if I don't believe you." I spit out threw clenched teeth.

"Oh I think you already do. Now if you wish to keep your ability to walk, I suggest you come back here and sit down." I curse myself inwardly as I walk slowly back to where he was standing. Looking around the room for the first time I realize I am in a bedroom. But not a regular bedroom, there were chains on the walls. Instruments shone from a table near the chains. Most of them looked sharp and held a odd aura to them. Looking back to the demon I stop in front of him.

"What is your name?" I ask coldly not really caring for his answer. But a delighted laugh fills the room.

"I am Tobui, but you will never call me that, you will address me by master." Giving him a small nod I looked around quickly again.

"And what room is this?" I ask again. I need him to think I care, so he would leave and I could run.

"Ah yes, good question! Good question indeed!" His eyes light up as he puts his fingers together at the tips and glances around the room. Something about his eyes doesn't sit well with me. After a couple minutes of him just staring around the room smiling I clear my throat growing more annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask a bit loudly. He jumped as if being pulled out of a deep thought.

"Oh right, yes, this room is mine. I sleep here, and you will be here to." He points to the chains hanging from the walls. "Until I can trust you those will be attached to you as you sleep." His eyes shone brightly as he walked over to a dresser near the bed. As he pulled open the drawer he pulled out something I could not catch a sight of. As he walked back over to me his smile grew even larger showing pointed fangs.

"What has you so happy." I state more then ask him. But his smile never leaves.

"Kneel down now." He says pointing with one hand to the ground. At this I cross my arms over my chest.

"If you really think I am going to kneel down you have another thing coming. Yusuke doesn't kneel to anybody." His smile quickly fell of his face as a look of anger replaces it. His hand shot out faster then I could see. His claws dig into my shoulder and pain quickly finds a way threw my body.

"When I tell you to do something you obey with out question." His voice now low as it hissed out his sentence.

"I'd like to see you make me." I growl out to him as I spit in his face. Boy did I ask for the wrong thing. He brings his other hand out after shoving whatever it was he was holding in his pocket. As he brings it in front of my face a small green orb appears in the palm of his hand. His smile comes back to his face as he places his hand on my chest. Pain like none I have ever felt before tears threw my body. I let out a scream only to find out that I can't breath. Grabbing at my throat I look up to the ceiling. Falling to my knees I try to take a breath over the pain. But as soon as I hit the floor the pain stops. Looking back to the demon I furrow my eyebrows.

"Good boy." He says simply as he pulls out the item with in his pocket. Leaning forward he places it around my neck. Looking down I see it is a collar.

"All that for this stupid thing?" I breath out still sucking in oxygen into my lungs.

" Yes so it seems, now for disobeying me." He pauses as he stands up straight. "I think punishment is in order." His smile back on his face at full force he grabs the collar and drags me to the wall. With a flick of his hand the chains come to life and clasp around my ankles and wrists.

"What the hell is this!" I half yell half ask tugging at the chains now holding me.

"Oh you can move, my apologies." He flicks his wrists again and I can feel my feet leave the floor

**Okay first chapter done. Hope you all like it please review letting me know what you all think!**


End file.
